


Jahrmarkt

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, cute!Moriarty
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier ist eine AU story mit dem Pairing Jim/Sebastian (MorMor). Sie beginnt auf einem  <br/> Jahrmarkt und endet.... nun lest selbst. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrmarkt

Jahrmarkt

Sebastian saß auf seinem Sofa als es an seiner Tür klingelte. Genervt schlurfte er zur Tür, doch kaum hatte er diese geöffnet, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. 

„Jim? Was machst du denn hier?“ 

„Ich hatte Langeweile. Gehst du mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt?“ 

Sebastian blinzelte überrascht. Doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und nickte. Er schnappte sich sein Portemonnaie, sein Handy, die Schlüssel und seine Jacke und trat vor die Tür. Jim Moriarty grinste und folgte dem Größeren die Treppe herunter. 

Es dauerte gerade mal 20 Minuten bis sie auf dem Jahrmarkt ankamen. Sebastian war immer noch überrascht, dass Jim auf den Jahrmarkt wollte. Immerhin konnte dieser Menschenansammlungen nicht leiden. Innerlich die Schultern zuckend (was er oft tat wenn er mit Jim unterwegs war) folgte er seinem Schwarzhaarigen Freund der Zielgerichtet auf eines der Karussells zulief. Als sie schließlich an der Reihe waren, schaute Jim ihn abwartend an. Sebastian seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, was der Jüngere von ihm wollte. Er zückte sein Portemonnaie und zahlte den genannten Betrag. Dann folgte er Jim in den Wagen der sie durch die Geisterbahn fahren würde. Während der Fahrt lehnte Jim sich an ihn, einmal drückte er sogar Sebastians Hand, da er sich so erschreckte. Er hatte Spinnen einfach. Und die am Ausgang war einfach widerlich groß gewesen. Als sie wieder draußen waren, löste sich Jim jedoch nicht von ihm, sondern harkte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn weiter über den Jahrmarkt. 

 

Beim Autoskooter provozierte er die anderen Fahrer und stachelte Sebastian an, sie zu rammen. Was der Blonde nur zu gern tat, einen Jungen rammte er so heftig, dass er mit dem Kopf auf das Lenkrad prallte und sich die Nase brach. Zumindest wenn man nach dem Schmerzensschrei und dem Blut ging. Die beiden ´Übeltäter´ machten sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub. Das Lachen konnten sich jedoch beide nicht verkneifen. Einige Stände weiter entdeckte Jim etwas das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er packte Sebastian am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. 

„Schaffst du es mir das Kätzchen zu holen?“ 

Der Blonde warf einen Blick auf den Automaten und seufzte. 

„Braucht du wirklich noch mehr Kuscheltiere?“ Schmollend verschränkte der Schwarzhaarige die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. 

Kaum zu glauben dass er schon 21 ist! Schoss es Sebastian durch den Kopf. Trotzdem fischte er etwas Kleingeld aus der Tasche und schob es in den Automaten. 2 Versuche brauchte er, ehe er das kleine, schwarze Plüschvieh in den Händen hielt. Jim stibitze es ihm sofort aus der Hand. Dann umarmte er Sebastian. 

„Danke!“, murmelte er leise an seinem Ohr. Der Blonde errötete und winkte ab. 

„Schon ok.“ 

„Sebby? Ich hab Hunger.“ 

Sebastian grummelte. „Dann sollten wir wohl was zu essen kaufen, was?“ Erneut harkte Jim sich bei ihm unter und folgte diesmal dem Blonden. 

„Was willst du denn eigentlich essen?“ 

„Hmmm… Pizza.“ Sebastian lachte. 

„Warum frag ich eigentlich?“ 

Er führte ihn zu einem der vielen Essstände und kramte sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, stellten sie sich an einen der Tische. Mit einem Grinsen widmete sich Jim seiner Margherita Pizza und seiner Cola. Sebastian stand ihm gegenüber und beobachtete ihn, vergaß dabei fast selbst zu essen. 

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er seine Zeit mit so einem launischen, wechselhaften Menschen verbrachte. Dann vielen ihm Momente wie dieser ein und er wunderte sich nicht länger. Als sie fertig waren, schmissen sie ihren Müll weg und wandten sich ab. 

 

„Und jetzt?“ 

„Fahren wir Riesenrad“, bestimmte Jim und zog ihn wiedermal mit sich. Und auch diesmal war es an Sebastian zu bezahlen. Sie stiegen in eine der Gondeln und setzten sich nebeneinander. Jim starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster, während Sebastian Jim beobachtete. 

„Ich kann von hier aus dein Haus sehen“, brach Jim die Stille und drehte sich zu ihm um. 

Sebastian zuckte zusammen und ein minimaler Rotschimmer zeichnete sich auf seinen Wagen ab. 

„Hmmm.“ 

„Sebby?“

„Hmmm?“

„Mir ist kalt.“ 

Der Blonde seufzte. „Du hättest dich wärmer anziehen sollen, Jim. Es ist Herbst, du erkältest dich noch.“ Trotzdem ließ er seine Jacke von seinen Schultern rutschen und halt Jim in die Ärmel. 

 

Er musste zugeben, dass Jim in seiner Jacke ziemlich…niedlich aussah. Er versank fast in dem schwarzen Leder, immerhin war Sebastian gut 1 ½ Köpfe größer und deutlich breiter gebaut. Dass er selbst jetzt nur noch ein T-Shirt trug, störte ihn nicht wirklich. Er fror so gut wie nie. Jim kuschelte sich in das weiche, getragene Leder und atmete tief ein. Sofort durchströmte ihn Sebastians Geruch und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. Als sie ausstiegen legte Sebastian seinen Arm um Jims Schultern und zog ihn näher an sich. Da es doch schon später war (sie hatten unglaublicher Weise 3 Stunden auf dem Jahrmarkt zugebracht, es war schon 21 Uhr) beschlossen sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg zu machen. Gerade als sie fast den Ausgang erreicht hatten, entdeckte Jim etwas und blieb abrupt stehen. 

„Sebby! Den muss ich haben!“, er deutete breitgrinsend auf seinen großen Plüschtiger. Er war der Hauptgewinn an einer Schießbude. 

„Das sollte leicht werden“, murmelte der Blonde und grinste breit. Immerhin war er 2 Jahre beim Militär gewesen und war einer der besten (der beste!) Schütze gewesen. 

 

„Wie viele Treffer für den Tiger?“ , fragte er den Schießbudenbesitzer. Dieser schaute überrascht auf. 

„25. Aber das hat bis jetzt noch keiner geschafft. Wofür will jemand wie du so ein Ding haben?“ 

Sebastian deutete wortlos auf die Person neben sich. 

„Also dann. 25 Schuss bitte.“ 

Der Budenbesitzer nickte achselzuckend. Sollte er es eben probieren.

„Mit oder ohne Laser?“ 

„Ohne.“ 

„Hier bitte schön.“ 

Sebastian legte das Gewähr an seine Schulter, es war leichter als die Gewähre beim Militär. Das würde ja noch einfacher werden als gedacht. Er konnte Jims Blick auf sich spüren. 

Er zielte, drückte ab und- traf. 25 mal. Der Budenbesitzer läutete eine Glocke. 

„Wow! Sehr gut. Freie Auswahl.“ 

Jim umarmte den Blonden und deutete dann grinsend auf den Tiger.

„Den da.“ 

Der Mann löste das Band das den Tiger fest hielt und reichte ihn Jim über die Theke. 

Jim drückte den Tiger an sich und zog Sebastian weiter Richtung Ausgang. Als sie einige Meter vom Jahrmarkt entfernt waren, drehte Jim sich um. Er legte seine Arme um Sebastian und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Danke Sebastian.“ Der Blonde grinste nur. 

„Kein Problem.“ 

Sie kamen nur wenige Meter, ehe sich Jim erneut meldete. „Sebby? Ich bin müde.“ 

„Und was soll ich dagegen tun?“ 

„Nimmst du mich huckepack?“ 

Sebastian lachte. Doch bevor Jim schmollend die Arme verschränken konnte murmelte er: „Na komm schon her.“ 

Jim grinste breit. Er sprang auf Sebastians Rücken und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Dabei haute er dem Blonden den Plüschtiger direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser grummelte jedoch nur und verschränkte seine Arme unter Jims Beinen, um ihn fest zu halten. 

Nicht einmal beschwerte Sebastian sich, dass Jim zu schwer war. Was er im Prinzip auch nicht war, der Schwarzhaarige war eigentlich sogar viel zu leicht. Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter und wandte leicht den Kopf. Sein Lächeln wurde sanft. Jim war eingeschlafen. 

 

Als er endlich bei seiner Wohnung ankam schloss er vorsichtig die Tür auf. Was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man jemand auf dem Rücken hatte. Er stieß die Tür auf und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann wandte er sich seinem Schlafzimmer zu. So sanft wie möglich legte er den Jüngeren auf dem Bett ab. Dann machte er sich daran ihn zu entkleiden. Zuerst die Schuhe und die Hose, dann die Jacke und den Pullover. Er schob Jim auf dem Bett zu Recht und zog die Decke über ihn. Dann ging er zur Heizung und drehte sie höher. Immerhin war Jim eine ziemliche Frostbeule. Anschließend zog er sich selbst aus und krabbelte zu Jim unter die Decke. Den Tiger hatte er aus Jims Händen befreit, immerhin hatte er keine Lust heute Nacht von dem Vieh erschlagen oder erstickt zu werden. Stattdessen thronte das Tier über ihnen auf dem Kissen. Kaum hatte sein Rücken die Matratze berührt, spürte er schon wie Jim sich fröstelnd an ihn kuschelte. Er lächelte leicht und strich sanft durch die weichen, schwarzen Haare. 

Wiedermal viel ihm auf, wie seltsam ihre Beziehung war. Sie waren kein Paar und doch verhielten sie sich oft wie eines. Doch Jim würde seine, tatsächlich romantischen, Gefühle vermutlich nie erwidern. Da war sich Sebastian ziemlich sicher. Mit einem stummen seufzen schlief auch er schließlich ein. 

 

Blinzelnd öffnete Jim am nächsten Morgen die Augen. Und blickte direkt in Sebastians schlafendes Gesicht. Doch die Perspektive war merkwürdig, als ob er… auf ihm liegen würde! Erschrocken zuckte Jim zusammen, sein Gesicht lief knallrot an. Und doch konnte er es nicht verhindern, den Älteren zu betrachten. Mit den Augen fuhr er seine Augenbrauen nach, seine Nase, die Konturen seines Gesichts. Doch die Lippen des Älteren nahmen seinen Blick endgültig gefangen. Kurz versicherte er sich, dass Sebastian noch immer schlief. 

Nur ganz kurz. Er wird es schon nicht merken. 

Dann beugte er sich vor und streifte ganz leicht die rauen Lippen des Blonden. Doch als er sich von ihm lösen wollte, legte sich eine große, warme Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zurück. Als sie sich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, voneinander trennten, schlug Sebastian seine Augen auf. Sein Blick war kühl und zeigte nichts von seinen inneren Gefühlen. 

„Glaubst du, du kannst mich einfach so küssen und dann so tun als wäre nichts gewesen?“, auch seine Stimme war ungewohnt kalt. Abwartend starrte er Jim an. Doch dieser war so überfordert mit der Situation, dass er nichts erwidern konnte und einfach knallrot anlief. Blitzschnell drehte Sebastian sich mit ihm um, sodass Jim unter ihm lag. Er beugte sich zu Jims Ohr herunter und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über die Ohrmuschel.

„Jim? Warum hast du mich geküsst?“, fragte er leise, mit sanfter Stimme. Sebastian spürte den rasenden Herzschlag des Jüngeren an seiner Brust. 

„Wa…warum wohl?!“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige und wandte den Kopf ab. Doch Sebastian zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück. „Warum Jim? Bitte… Ich muss es hören.“ Jim kratzte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schaute zu Sebastian auf. „Weil ich in dich verknallt bin ok?! Jetzt zufrieden?“ 

 

Statt einer Antwort legten sich zwei warme, raue Lippen auf seine eigenen. Hungrig knabberte Sebastian an Jims Unterlippe, bis dieser seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Sofort schoss Sebastians Zunge in seinen Mund und erkundete das unbekannte Terrain. Während er sich weiterhin mit einer Hand abstütze, wanderte die andere unter Jims T-Shirt und erkundete die weiche Haut. Er spürte wie der Jüngere unter ihm erzitterte. Er löste sich von Jims Lippen und setzte sich auf. Dann packte er den Saum von Jims T-Shirt und knurrte: „Ausziehen! Sofort.“ Jim erhob sich so gut es ging und ließ sich kommentarlos das Oberteil ausziehen. Anschließend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Sebastian ließ seinen Blick über den schmalen Oberkörper wandern und küsste ihn noch einmal. Dann ließ er seine Lippen über Jims Hals wandern. Während er ihm einen ersten Knutschfleck verpasste, murmelte er leise: „Sag mir wenn es dir zu viel wird.“ Jim nickte lediglich und keuchte leise, als Sebastian bei seinen Brustwarzen angekommen war. Während er die rechte mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge verwöhnte, spielte seine Hand mit der anderen. Er saugte und leckte an dem kleinen Knubbel, bis sie hart wurde. Er ließ seine Zähne leicht darüber fahren und lauschte Jims erregten Geräuschen. Nach einer ganzen Weile tauschte er schließlich die Seiten. Er küsste sich über die schmale Brust weiter hinunter zu Jims Bauchnabel und stupste leicht mit seiner Zunge hinein. Kichernd zog Jim seinen Bauch ein. Dann zog Sebastian blitzschnell die Boxershorts des Schwarzhaarigen herunter, der ein ersticktes stöhnen von sich gab. Sekundenlang starrte Sebastian ihn nur an, dann beugte er sich langsam vor. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Jims Eichel, ließ dann seine Zunge über die gesamte Länge lecken. Jim stöhnte laut auf. Sebastian grinste dreckig, dann ließ er Jim komplett in seinem Mund verschwunden. Manchmal war es wirklich praktisch keinen Würgereflex zu haben. Jim krallte sich in seine Haare und schrie auf. Kurz bevor Jim zu seinem Höhepunkt kam, löste sich Sebastian von ihm. Mit einem kleinen Fingergriff*, verhinderte er, dass der Spaß zu schnell vorbei war. „Umdrehen“, flüsterte er dem Jüngeren heißer ins Ohr. Dieser kam der Aufforderung nach kurzem Zögern nach und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Sebastian küsste sich über seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Steißbein. Dort verpasste er ihm einen weiteren Knutschfleck. Er ließ seine Hände über die Innenseite von Jims Oberschenkeln nach oben wandern. Dann zog er seine Pobacken sanft auseinander und betrachtete die kleine, rosafarbene Öffnung die sich dahinter verbarg. Er lehnte sich nach unten und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Jim keuchte laut auf. Sebastian ließ seine Zunge über den versteckten Eingang wandern, liebkoste ihn zärtlich. Jim schrie auf. „Sebastiaaaaan!“, doch der Schrei ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter. In Sebastian keimte eine Idee auf. Mal sehen ob ich ihn allein davon kommen lassen kann. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er verpasste Jim das erste und wahrscheinlich beste rimming überhaupt. Er ließ seine Zunge über den engen Muskelring lecken, stieß sachte dagegen, bis es ihm schließlich gelang seine Zungenspitze in ihn zu drängen. Jim dachte nicht mal daran sich selbst anzufassen, dazu war er zu sehr mit stöhnen beschäftigt. Jim wimmerte. Sebastian ersetzte seine Zunge durch seinen Finger. Jim bemerkte es nicht einmal. Auch der zweite Finger blieb relativ unbemerkt. Jims Gehirn war vor Lust und Erregung völlig vernebelt. Erst beim dritten Finger verkrampfte er sich kurz. Doch sobald Sebastian anfing sie zu bewegen und gegen seine Prostata stieß, war es um Jim geschehen. Der Schwarzhaarige bäumt sich auf, schrie und sank dann in sich zusammen. 

Als Jim die Augen wieder öffnete zitterte er immer noch. Sebastian lag neben ihm und betrachtete ihn besorgt. 

„Alles ok bei dir? Du warst 10 Minuten völlig weggetreten.“ Sanft strich er ihm über die Wange. Jim nickte langsam und schmiegte sich an die große, warme Hand. Sebastian drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gut… Ich dachte schon ich hätte es übertrieben.“ Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute an Sebastian herunter. Dieser hatte immer noch eine ziemliche Beule in seiner Boxershorts. Ehe Sebastian reagieren konnte, saß Jim schon auf seinem Schoß und ließ sich auf seine, mittlerweile ziemlich schmerzhafte, Erregung sinken. Nun war es an dem Blonden zu schreien. Jim war verflucht eng! Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, um nicht sofort zu kommen. 

„Du… kleiner Teufel!“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und lächelte gequält. Er legte seine Hände an Jims Hüften und schaute zu ihm auf. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihn verlangend zu küssen, dann fing er an sich langsam zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Langsam steigerte er sein Tempo und stütze sich auf Sebastians Schultern ab. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide, fast zeitgleich zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen. Erschöpft sank Jim auf Sebastian und atmete schwer. Sebastian dagegen schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten murmelte er: „Wir... sollten duschen gehen, bevor wir aneinander kleben.“ 

Jim schlang kommentarlos seine Arme um Sebastians Nacken und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Sebastian schnaubte. Es dauerte etwas, doch schließlich schaffte er es sie beide aus dem Bett zu befördern. Er verschränkte seine Arme unter Jim und trug ihn ins Bad. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass er eine bodengleiche Dusche hatte. Er öffnete die gläserne Schiebetür und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Dann stieg er mit Jim unter den Wasserstrahl. Die Dusche dauerte etwas länger als geplant, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht von den weichen Lippen des Jüngeren lösen. Nachdem er sie gesäubert hatte, was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war, da Jim sich einfach nicht hinstellen wollte, wickelte er Jim in ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch und trug ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige gähnte. Sebastian setzte ihn auf dem Sessel in seinem Zimmer ab und trat auf das Bett zu. 

„Ich zieh nur schnell das Bett ab, dann kannst du dich wieder hinlegen.“ Jim murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Sebastian machte sich daran das Bett abzuziehen. Als er damit fertig war, ging er zurück zu Jim. 

„Na komm du Koala.“ Er hob den Schwarzhaarigen hoch, wie eine Braut und trug ihn zurück zum Bett. Sanft legte er ihn auf dem Bett ab und deckte ihn wieder zu. Jim gähnte. Er hatte akute Schlafprobleme, daher war er oft unausgeschlafen und sehr müde. Er kuschelte sich in die Kissen, die angenehm nach Sebastian rochen und schloss die Augen. Er spürte noch wie Sebastian ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, dann war er bereits eingeschlafen. Mit einem Lächeln verließ Sebastian das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Hatte er sich also doch in dem Schwarzhaarigen getäuscht. Er erwiderte seine Gefühle also doch. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sich neben Jim ins Bett und zog den Kleineren in seine Arme. Dieser kuschelte sich auch sofort an ihn. 

Wenn er ihn schon mal in seinem Bett hatte, konnte er auch bei ihm bleiben…

 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A.d.A. Es ist mitten in der Nacht (01:29 Uhr) aus diesem Grund verzeiht mit bitte die Rechtschreibfehler. Ich wollte die Story nur aus meinem Kopf haben. Sie ist leider sowieso nicht so wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber so ist das eben manchmal mit den Geschichten nicht wahr? Sie verselbstständigen sich einfach. :) 

 

Disclaimer: Sollte allen klar sein, dass es nicht meins ist oder? Sonst wäre die Serie definitiv „schwuler“ und SEBASTIAN WÜRDE VORKOMMEN! Ich hab die Hoffnung für Season 4 noch nicht aufgegeben. 

 

 

Und wer wissen will wie das mit dem Orgasmus herauszögern funktionier: Hier die Internetseite mit den Erklärungen :) 

http://www.mannvital.de/mann-potenz/vorzeitiger-samenerguss/tipps-orgasmus/


End file.
